


Any Man of Mine

by dancingsweetheart129



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: Tim had felt sluggish all day. Had seen it in his actions at work, in his conversations. He wasn’t comprehending nearly as much as he normally would have, and it felt like a struggle just to get out of his chair.So really, he should have seen this coming.





	Any Man of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr as a request but it didn't get many notes and I need validation.

Tim had felt sluggish all day. Had seen it in his actions at work, in his conversations. He wasn’t comprehending nearly as much as he normally would have, and it felt like a struggle just to get out of his chair.

So really, he should have seen this coming.

He was sitting on a rooftop, leaning against a wall, soaked in sweat and trying to calm himself down since he had just vomited on said rooftop.

The whole world felt like it was moving faster than normal, and he didn’t tryst his legs to actually hold his weight, but he just had to get home. Patrol was slow, and he’d probably be dead weight with how weak he was anyways. But how the hell could he get home if he couldn’t stand?

He tried reaching for his com, but his arm felt so weak, and he thought for sure if he opened his mouth, he’d retch again.

Someone would find him. He could take a little break. It wasn’t too cold, he was sweating so much, it wasn’t a bad place to take a nap.

He let gravity drag him down to the dirty cement, letting it’s cool, gritty surface chill his warm face. He had just closed his eyes when he heard boots hitting the roof a few yards away.

“Are you hurt?” He knew that voice, but his mind was too foggy to come up with a name. He felt hands on him, searching for injury.

“No.” He mumbled. “Tired.”

“Sick.” The voice corrected, it’s arms going under his body and lifting him. His head spun with the movement, and suddenly his mind was crystal clear.

“Conner, put me down.” He said, trying to get his feet back under himself.

“You can’t even stand, Tim.” Kon said, furrowing his brow, but still he helped Tim to stand and he ran back over to the wall he was by before and promptly threw up. “Tim?”

“I think I got food poisoning or something.” Tim panted, trying to calm the new wave of nausea.

“C’mere.” Kon said, stepping closer and feeling Tim’s sweaty forehead. “Tim, you’re hot. Not in a good way. And coming from a human heater, that’s saying something.”

“I think I’m done.” Tim sighed, trying to stay upright. Kon scooped him up again, slower this time.

“Just let me know if you’re going to be sick again. As much as I love you, I’d rather you not hurl on me.” Kon said as he headed towards the edge of the roof and took off.

* * *

 

Tim woke up in his own bed, covered in blankets and warm pajamas, despite the fact that he thought he had to be sweating all of the water out of his body. There was a glass of water on the nightstand, and a bottle of aspirin.

He took a few sips of the water, it had to have been there for a while because it wasn’t cold.

How did he get there? The last thing he remembered was puking on a roof during patrol. Did he pass out? Did Dick find him and drag him home? Or Bruce even?

He wanted to get up, was about to, but he heard someone yelling.

“Don’t you dare get out of that bed!”

Conner.

Tim smiled a little in spite of the situation and lowered himself back down to the pillows. Kon came striding in a moment later, carrying a tray with a bowl on it.

“I flew out to the farm and picked up some soup from Ma. It’ll make you feel better.” Kon said, setting the tray down on Tim’s lap. “How do you feel?”

“Sweaty.”

“I would imagine so, you had a 103 fever.” Kon scoffed, sitting down on the bed beside him. “I almost took you to the hospital.”

“Permanent damage won’t be done until 108.” Tim said, sitting up a bit so he could eat without spilling it everywhere.

“Either way, I should have stuck you in an ice bath like Ma said. Would have cooled you down faster.”

“What time is it?” Tim asked, looking around for his phone. It was on the far side of the nightstand, charging, but he couldn’t reach it without moving the tray.

“Almost dinner time. You’ve been in and out since last night.” Kon said, picking up the spoon on the tray.

“I don’t need you to feed me, Conner.” Tim said, crossing his arms. He needed to change this shirt, it was soaked.

“Yeah well, I flew all the way out here because I could hear you upchuck from the farm, and I took care of your sorry ass all night and day, so the least you can do is let me feed you.” Kon said, raising an eyebrow.

“Fine.” Tim grumbled, accepting a spoonful of soup. It was very good, Ma was always an incredible cook. Wasn’t Alfred’s, but it was up there.

“You’ve got a bad flu.” Kon said, giving him another spoonful. “But Alfred said you just need a couple of days off and plenty of rest.”

“Have you been here the whole time?” Tim asked after another spoonful.

“I only flew out to go see Ma after you fell asleep last. And I just picked up the soup and left so I could get back right away in case you woke up.” Kon shrugged. Tim glanced over at the other side of the bed, still made neatly. “I didn’t want to disturb you so I slept on the couch.”

Tim didn’t quite know what to say, but luckily eating kept his mouth busy enough to think about it.

“Thank you, Kon. For taking care of me.” Tim mumbled as Kon moved the tray over to the nightstand.

“Well, I’m going to be doing it for the rest of my life, may as well get some practice in.” Kon said, floating over to the other side of the bed. Tim felt for his engagement ring under the covers, pleased to find it was still on.

“I am feeling better,” Tim said, turning onto his side. “I could probably use a shower since I’m all sweaty.”

“I’ll run a bath for you, okay?” Kon asked, already on his feet, leaning forward to give Tim’s damp forehead a kiss.

“Okay.” Tim said with a yawn, cuddling into the many blankets. There were not all his, Kon had to have brought some back from the farm as well. That was absolutely a knit afghan from Ma. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Kon said, striding into the adjoining bathroom. “Even if you do ignore your own needs to a fault.”

But Tim was already falling back asleep.


End file.
